Gwecha I'm not ok!
by yongmi15
Summary: langsung baca aja yaaa hehe


Haiiiiii! Salam kenal aku babys yang sedang merambah (lebay) dunia per-ff-an ㅋㅋㅋ

Maaf ya, kalo

*ceritanya gaje

*typo mewabah

*kesalahan dalam menulis nama dan gelar/kek undangan -_-"

Yaudah mulai aja dah yaa bacanya dari pada dengerin nae cincong XD

Cast: member B.A.P

Pairing : DaeJae

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Author. : youngmi

*Happy Reading and don't forget to Riview ^^

Gwechana I'm NOT ok!

*Dorm B.A.P

"Daehyun, hyung!" Panggil zelo

"Nde?" balas daehyun yang masih sibuk dengan komik di tangannya

"Aku dengar flufy caffe memiliki menu baru" seru zelo yang kini sudah di depan daehyun

"Ah, jongmal?" Jawab daehyun masih fokus dengan komiknya

"Nde hyung, kali ini menu cheesecake di tambah lagi dan malam ini baru akan di resmikan" zelo semangat tapi berbeda dengan daehyun yang sepertinya tidak menggubrisnya

"Ah, jinjja?" Kini daehyun membalik halaman komiknya tapi tetap fokus pada komik

"Aisssh, hyung! Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat :(" zelo menyerah menghibur hyungnya itu

"Mian zelo~ah aku sedang fokus membaca nanti aku akan mengujungi flufy cafe, ok^^" sadar akan sikapnya daehyun menutup sejenak komiknya lalu meminta maaf pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu yang terlihat kecewa

"Arraseo" jawab zelo lemas dan bergegas meninggalkan sofa

"Hey! Zelo~ah kenapa kau lemas begitu? Bukankah kau ada latihan dance hari ini?" daehyun sadar dongsaengnya itu kecewa

"Nde, aku berangkat dulu hyung" ata zelo pamit

"Fighting!^^" Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat

"Fighting!"

Lalu zelo melangkah keluar dorm menuju tempat latihan dance

"Jonguppie! Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sibuk sekarang!" terdengar suara yongguk dari dapur

"Hyung jebal! Izinkan aku menonton lagi" pinta jongup

"Aniya! Kau tidak konsen latihan! Sekarang cepat ke tempat latihan" perintah yongguk, jongup pun tidak bisa berkata apa" lagi dan mulai bergegas berangkat menyusul zelo latihan dance

Daehyun yang mendengar suara itu hanya bisa pura" tidak tau, dia memang tidak bisa banyak bicara jika leadernya itu sudah marah seperti itu saat tidak marahpun dia jarang bicara

Yongguk yang sadar ada daehyun yang pasti mendengar omelannya pada jongup tadi

"Gwechana?" Kata yongguk menghampiri daehyun yang asik tidur di sofa sambil menatap komik

"Ah? Nde?" Daehyun dengan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ketika mengetahui yongguk sedang memperhatikannya

"ck, gwechana?" Yongguk berdecak kemudian mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya

"Gwe-cha-na?" Daehyun bingung

"Hffft, apa kau baik" saja dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Kini yongguk duduk disofa juga mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya

"Hyung? Apa ada yang salah?" Daehyun masih tidak mengerti

"hm :) Aku sudah mendegar semuanya, bahkan di twitterku pun membicarakannya" yongguk menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Nuguya?" Daehyun masih tidak paham atau pura"/?

"Setelah youngjae memfollow akun jaelo shipper, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya yongguk serius

"Hyungg?" Panggil daehyun lirih

"Jawab saja" jawab yongguk pelan tanpa memandang daehyun

"Gwechana, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan menurutku yaaa sekedar fan sevice "

"Ah, jinjja? Tapi bap terkenal karna jarang memberikan fan service"

"Ah, hyung? Jongmal? He he he" daehyun salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya, sebenarnya dia masih tidak percaya karna yongguk tiba" bisa bicara berdua seperti ini padanya

"Hey dae, aku tau kau belum nyaman bicara padaku seperti ini. Tapi bicaralah! bertindak seperti biasanya seperti saat kau masih dekat dengannya"

"ha?" Daehyun kaget dia mengerti siapa "nya" dalam kalkmat yongguk, sejak kapan yongguk memperhatikan hubungannya dengan youngjae sampai sedalam ini/? Yongguk pun menyadari hal itu lalu berdiri

"Kau seperti orang yang kehilangan arah, tersenyum di depan fans tapi dibelakang kau seperti orang putus asa. Terkadang fans bisa melihat wajah terpurukmu, bangunlah jung daehyun, kau tak bisa seperti ini terus"

Lanjut yongguk kemudian meninggalkan dorm dan daehyun masih mendalami kata" yongguk

"Apakah aku seputus asa itu?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Ya tuhan, apakah benar aku tidak bisa jika tidak bersamanya?" Tanya daehyun lagi

"Ahhhh, jinjja!" Gerutu daehyun yang tak habis fikir akan keadaan dirinya saat ini

bel dorm bunyi tapi daehyun tak mendengarnya karna dia masih menggerutu pada dirinya

"Aisshhh, apakah mereka benar" meninggalkan kita hyung?" Kata youngjae di depan pintu bersama himchan

"Aniya, tadi yongguk bilang masih ada daehyun di dalam

"Ah? Jongmal? Tapi kenapa dia tidak membukakan pintu? Tidak tau bera beratnya makanan ini?" Gerutu youngjae yang sedang keberatan membawa beberapa buah dan bahan makanan sementara himchan sibuk stalking twitter di hpnya -_-"

"yaaaaakk! Jung Daehyun! Bukakan pintunya!" Teriak youngjae dari depan pintu sambil mengetuk pintu dan membunyikan bel

"Oh? Youngjae? Aishhh, ottokeo? Ottokeo?" Daehyun panik sendiri, dia tidak mau terlihat buruk di depan chingunya itu dengan terburu" dia memeriksa dirinya agar tidak terlihat buruk di depan youngjae, jika itu terjadi akan menurunkan ke-cool-annya di depan youngjae nantinya /wkwk lagi galau masih aja bisa geer

"Ckrkkk" anggap aja suara pintu dibuka

Youngjae dan daehyun saling menatap

"Kau tuli atau kau sengaja membuatku kesulitan membawa bawaan ini eoh?" Kesal youngjae begitu melihat daehyun seperti orang tidak bersalah tapi himchan masih senyum" baca mention /lol

"Aisshhh, aku sedang di toilet youngjae~ah kenapa kau menyebutku tuli" jawab daehyun membela diri

Tidak tau tak ingin meneruskan perdebatannya pada daehyun atau memang dia sudah lelah membawa belanjaan Youngjae memberi deathglare pada daehyun lalu langsung masuk ke dorm diikuti himchan yg masih setia memandang handphonenya dan daehyun memandang tak enak hati pada youngjae

"Hffft" daehyun menutup pintu lalu mengukuti kedua temannya itu

Di lihatnya youngjae sedang membereskan belanjaan di di dapur menatanya dengan baik, tapi himchan masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya /hime please

"Himchan hyung, bisa kau membantuku sebentar?" Tanya youngjae yang terlihat kesulitan Menahan barang bawaan yang hampir jatuh

"Himchan hyungggg" teriak youngjae

"Hmmm" jawab himchan dengan malas, daehyun yang melihatnya pun segera membantu youngjae

"Apakah tidak ada orang lain selain dia" protes daehyun sambil membantu membereskan barang" yang akhirnya jatuh juga, youngjae hanya menatap daehyun yg sibuk membantunya ada tatapan menyesal diwajahnya

"Selesai! kau membutuhkan bantuanku lagi?" Ucap daehyun sumringah namun youngjae hanya diam

"Jae?" Panggil daehyun menyadarkan youngjae

"O?ah, aniya! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" jawab youngjae mencoba tenang dan memulai menata kembali barang bawaannya tadi

"•_•" daehyun hanya menatapnya penuh arti (penasaran/?)

Dengan rasa penasaran itu daehyun mulai melangkah keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya

*Youngjae pov

Aku tau suasana ini sangat amat sulit untukmu dae, miane

"Selesai! kau membutuhkan bantuanku lagi?" Ucap daehyun sumringah

Aku tatap wajahnya, tak sanggup sungguh manusia ini! Disaat suasana seperti ini mengapa dia terlihat begitu keren tak seperti biasanya menertawakan ku saat aku kesulitan, tapi tiba" aku tersadar saat dia memanggil namaku "Jae?" Panggilan itu, hanya dia yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu _

"O? ah, aniya! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" jawabku sedikit gugup, tapi dia malah menatapku lagi dan secepat mungkin aku berbalik menjauhi tatapannya dan mulai menata kembali barang bawaanku

"Gomawoyo" ucap ku tanpa menatapnya tapi tak terdengar jawaban darinya tak berapa lama aku dengar suara pintu kamar terbuka

"Hufffttt, miane jung~~~" batinku sambil mengepalkan tanganku sendiri di atas meja

"Hahahaha... where is banghim hahaha banghim will be back babydeul ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ" tawa himchan geli diatas sofa dan youngjae memandang sebal himchan

"Cihhh, himchanie hyung!" Teriak youngjae dari dapur

"A?" himchan sedikit kaget dan menengok kearah sumber suara

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesulitan di dapur eoh?"

"He he he" himchan tertawa malu, tapi itu malah membuat youngjae sebal melihatnya

"Sebenarnya kau ini eomma bap atau bukan?" Tanya youngjae kesal pada himchan yang kini sudah mulai membantunya di dapur

"Aku tetap eomma dan gukkie~ku tetap appa, ara?" Jawab himchan dengan bangganya dan youngjae jadi tambah sebal

"Aisshh, tapi kenapa aku yang seperti eomma disini? Kau malah sibuk dengan handphone mu" gerutu youngjae

"A? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu youngjae~ah? Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!" Dan himchan ngambek menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang memotong buah

"Wae?" Youngjae menatapnya bingung, sebenarnya dia tau himchan paling tidak terima dibilang begitu bagaimanapun dia adalah eomma di bap tidak boleh ada yang merebut gelar itu darinya /lol himchan

"Kalau kau eommanya, berarti daehyun yang jadi appa~nya"

"Mwoya? Kenapa seperti itu?" Protes youngjae

"Karena gukkie adalah couple~ku dan daehyun couple~mu" jawab himchan dengan yakinnya dan memulai kembali aktifitasnya tanpa memperdulikan reaksi youngjae

"Ahhhh, jinjja! Makhluk ini! Tapi kau sekarang terlihat lebih dekat dengan jongup bukan couple~mu"

"Ah, ani ani aniya! itu karena kau merebut zelo dariku! Kau taukan zelo adalah anak dari banghim couple"

"Mwoya? aku tidak merebut zelo yang sebagai anak kalian"

"Mwo? Ahh, jongmal? Jadi jaelo itu real?"

"Ah,, kau bicara apa? Aku melakukan semuanya itu dengan natural apa aku pernah membuat fan service?"

"Jinjj..."

"Aku pergi dulu" terdengar suara tak asing yang membuat youngjae dan himchan kaget dan memandang siempunya suara

"Kau ing..." suara himchan belum selesai dan

*Suara pintu tertutup*

youngjae serta himchan saling menatap dengan penuh arti

"Emm... dia mau kemana?" Tanya himchan bingung melihat sikap daehyun yang tidak seperti biasanya

"•_•" youngjae tak bersuara dan matanya juga tak bergerak masih menatap kepergian daehyun

*TBC*

Huaaaaa mian ya ceritanya gaje :(

ff ini ku persembahkan untuk daejae yang (waktu itu) momentnya udah jarang banget /-_-(\

Please RnR yaaa, maklum masih newbie saya di dunia per-ff an XD

Oke see you bye bye ^^


End file.
